1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system, a control method for a substrate processing apparatus and a program for the system and method.
2. Background Art
In a process for manufacturing semiconductors, the substrate processing apparatus, for example, a vertical-type heating apparatus, adapted for processing each semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”),i.e., a substrate, is used. In the vertical-type heating apparatus, a holding tool, which is configured for holding multiple sheets of wafers in a multistage fashion, is provided in a vertical-type heating furnace, such that a film forming process for each substrate can be performed by CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition), oxidation or the like process(for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: TOKUKAI No. 2002-110552 (JP 2002-110552A)